The present invention generally relates to appliances for computer equipment, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a lock box for storing and securing a computer keyboard.
In recent years the number of computers in use for business, home, education and entertainment has increased dramatically. Often a business or educational institution may have hundreds or thousands of computers in use by employees, students and patrons. In a typical setting, a computer user either works on a computer that is a stand-alone device or that is networked to other computers. When a computer user needs to leave her computer to take a break, have a meal or go home, the user often desires to leave the computer on and running for a number of reasons. For example, the user may be engaged in file backup or other time consuming processes, and the user would like her computer to run while she is away. At home, the user may wish to leave the computer running for similar reasons while the user steps away or runs an errand. The user may desire to leave an electronic mail application running so that she can access the application from a remote location. Or, the user may simply desire to be away from the computer for a short time without shutting down the computer, or otherwise securing the computer from undesired tampering. In addition, many computer users now use cordless keyboards which when left unsecured may be easily removed form the users"" work area.
Unfortunately, leaving the computer on and unsecured often invites unwanted and unauthorized access to the computer. If the computer is on and unsecured, an unauthorized person may obtain access to the user""s files and data. The computer may be secured by shutting down the computer, but that remedy denies the user the desired access described above.
Methods are available for xe2x80x9clocking downxe2x80x9d the keyboard of a computer where only the user with a password may gain entry. However, such a security remedy denies access to the computer by administrative personnel who may need to perform hardware or software and maintenance or upgrades while the user is away.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for securing a computer keyboard from unauthorized access, use and removal. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.
The above and other problems are solved by a keyboard lock box for securing a computer keyboard from unauthorized access, use and removal. Generally described, the keyboard lock box of the present invention includes a box shaped apparatus in which a keyboard may be stored and secured from unauthorized access, use and removal. The keyboard lock box includes a base in which the keyboard may be placed. A lid is provided for closing the keyboard lock box, and a lock and latch combination is integrated with the lid and base for locking the lid to the base. The lock box may be implemented for storage only, or it may be implemented as a storage apparatus and holding apparatus during use of the computer keyboard.
According to another aspect of the invention, the lock box includes a tray for supporting a computer keyboard and a box shaped lid container for enclosing the keyboard when the lid container is placed over and upon the tray. A pair of flanges on the back panel of the lid container engage a pair of flange receivers on a rear edge of the tray that allow the lid container to be attached to the tray, but also allow the lid container to be detached for use of the keyboard on the tray without the lid container. The tray may include an extended portion that extends forward of the front panel of the lid container for use as a wrist rest.
These and other features and advantages, which characterize the present invention, will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a view of the associated drawings. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.